Curse You and Your Stupid Perfectness!
by Sumika Kurayami
Summary: Everyone knows Akko isn't the best student at Luna Nova. Even Akko knows that. But what happens when everyone's negative words and always living in Diana's shadow, actually start to sting a little? (Akko x Diana one shot)


"Argh! I can't take it anymore!"

"That's the second time today you've said that today..."

"Are you ever going to tell us why you keep saying that?"

"You wanna know why I keep saying that? I'll tell you why, I am sick and tired of Diana Cavendish's stupid perfectness!"

"Try telling us something we don't know."

"Aaaaahhhhh! I'm gonna flip out!"

"Too late for that..."

* * *

Everyone knows that Atsuko "Akko" Kagari isn't the brightest student at Luna Nova. Then there's no denying the fact her magical prowess is lacking. And lets not forget the fact that trouble seems to follow Akko like a plague. Her stubborn nature doesn't help in that matter either. But what she lacks in magic and brains, she makes up for with sheer determination and tenacity. Her drive to work hard and ability to put others before herself, is what makes her an exemplary witch. Atsuko "Akko" Kagari is the very embodiment of magic. It is this reason alone that Professor Ursula, aka "Shiny Chariot", loves her prodigee more than anything.

This very same reason is why a certain blonde, blue eyed beauty has taken a secret interest in Akko too.

"Akko why are you so irritated by Diana today?" Lotte asked with a tilted head.

"Yeah you seem interested in her more than ever," Sucy commented in the same monotone demeanor that she always uses.

"Its because I'm sick and tired of always being bested by her. Everyone treats her like she's some kind of goddess whereas I'm the dirt that she walks upon!" Akko huffed and sent a scathing glare to the back of Diana's head.

"Well compared to Diana you are dirt. Sorry to tell you but that's how it is Akko," Sucy interjected.

"Look I know I'm not the most talented witch here, but there's no reason for everyone to place Diana on a pedestal and then treat me like I'm not even a person..." Akko muttered with her head down.

"Come on Akko since when do you care about what other people think about you?" Lotte asked while rubbing her friend's back affectionately.

"Since their words started to actually hurt me."

"Oh Akko..."

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria...

"And then I said, "Look if you're going to be a witch like you say you are, then you need to stop being a loser and actually start trying."

"Oh my gosh Hannah I can't believe you just said that to them!" Barbara exclaimed with a wicked grin on her face.

"Well I did. If they want to be here at Luna Nova then they need to act like they belong here. Isn't that right Diana?"

"..."

"Diana?"

"..."

"Hey!"

"Ah!"

"Helloooooo, Earth to Diana?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little out of it today."

"Is everything okay?" Barbara asked in concern.

"Yes I'm fine, I've just been doing some thinking is all," Diana sighed.

"Thinking about what?" Hannah asked with curiosity.

"Oh... its nothing don't worry..."

Actually, it was far from nothing. Ever since that bee incident, and the festival with the weeping ghost, she hasn't been able to get Akko out of her mind. Which is completely bizarre because it's Akko. The only special thing about Akko is her ability to cause trouble like no other. But the way she was fantasizing about Akko made her believe she developed a crush on Akko. Which is out of the question! Diana Caverndish does not get crushes. Puppy love is something she does not do. Especially with Akko of all people! It's completely mind boggling to her and, she's starting to get really annoyed that her thoughts are no longer her own. So she's been trying to solve her dilemma all day which explains the spacing off.

"Diana, you're spacing off again," Barbara said while waving her hand in Diana's face.

"I'm sorry, today has just been a very off day," Diana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"If something is bothering you then you should tell us," Hannah piped in. "We just want to help you like you've helped us."

"Its nothing I can't handle on my own." Oh yeah Diana was determined to sort this problem out on her own if it's the last thing she'll do.

"If you say so," Barbara and Hannah said in unison.

* * *

Lunchtime came and went which meant it was time for classes to start up again. Except for Akko. She was currently at one of her private lessons with Professor Ursula. Today they were working on metamorphosis magic, again. Akko had improved tremendously since the start of her lessons, but she hasn't quite gotten the hand of it just yet.

"Argh! Why can't I do it right?!" Akko growled and stomped her foot in fury.

"Now now, you're doing much better Akko. You almost had it that time," Ursula encouraged.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better," Akko huffed and puffed out her cheeks.

"No I'm being dead serious. When we first started you couldn't even transform an object without it blowing up in your face. Now you can almost turn yourself into an elephant. I'm so proud of you Akko," Ursula said while smiling. Not too many people at this academy believed in Akko, but Ursula always did. After learning that she went to a Shiny Chariot show, there's no way she would give up on Akko. Akko is destined to be a great witch that will change the world and she'll be damned if she let's her precious flower get hurt.

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough professor," Akko mumbled before hugging Ursula tightly.

"Why do you say that Akko?" Ursula chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You've always been there for me and you've never given up on me," she started with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "you have no idea how much that means to me. And I love you for that."

"Oh Akko, I won't ever give up on you," Ursual cooed with tears forming in her own eyes. "I love you too much to do that."

After Akko finished her lesson with Professor Ursula and had her little heart to heart, she was beginning to feel better. There's still the fact that she's not the best at magic, but she decided she won't let that get her down. But, because of her lack of magic skills, the headmistress as well as the other professors decided that Ursula isn't enough help for Akko.

But Diana is!

"Akko are you even trying at all?!" Diana screeched as she jumped to the floor in order to avoid an incoming fireball.

"Yes I'm trying! I can't help that candle wouldn't light and then decided to blow up on it's own!" Akko retorted.

"Honestly," Diana sighed and stood up, "if you're not going to take this seriously, then there's no point for you to be here at this school."

"I am taking this seriously! I can't help that I'm not very good at magic okay?!" Akko shouted and stamped her foot.

"If you can't even learn the basic of spells, then you have no hope of becoming a witch," Diana deadpanned.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm going to meet Chariot and I'm going to become the greatest witch in the world just like her!" Akko declared and thruster her wand in Diana's direction. "And when I do, I'll make you and your stupid perfectness eat your words, and make you say you're sorry for ever doubting me!"

"You'll make me eat my words huh?" Diana mused and crossed her arms. "Then prove to me that you're even deserving to say that. If you really want to become a sham like Chariot then go ahead. But if you really want to become a great witch, then prove you even deserve to have that dream."

Although Diana's words were harsh, the did make sense to Akko. She can't become a great witch like Chariot if she can't even do basic magic. Heck she can't even fly on a broom for some reason. But having Diana stand there and tell her that she isn't even worthy to dream like that, hurts more than anything.

"I can't take it, I can't take it anymore," Akko muttered with her head hung down in shame.

"What are you mumbling about?" Diana sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Everyone looks at you like you're some sort of goddess. All the teachers think you're the greatest student here, and all the other kids adore you. But whenever I try to do something, the only one who ever acknowledges me is professor Ursula," Akko sobbed.

"Akko are you cr-"

"Well I'm tired of it!" Akko shouted and yanked her head up to look at Diana with giant tears streaming down her face which caused Diana to reel back.

"Akko?"

"I'm tired of everyone else missing how hard I try. I'm tired of everyone seeing me as some kind of mistake just because I don't know magic very well. I'm tired of being looked down on just because I don't come from a magic family. I'm tired of being compared to you!" Akko shouted and took off running.

"Akko come back!" Diana yelled and ran off after her.

* * *

Three hours later and Akko was eventually found. When Amanda was flying all over campus to see if she could spot her, someone had mentioned that they saw a person running towards th Arcterus forest. With blinding speed and lightning reflexes, Amanda switched directions and flew off towards the forest. When she got there she immediately spotted Akko weeping under a giant tree. Before Amanda could do something that would make Akko run away, she quickly pulled out her wand and contacted Lotte and everyone else. Within moments Lotte had gathered up her wand and broom before shooting off towards the Arcterus forest. Down on the ground Diana saw everyone making their way towards the forest so she decided to follow them. She couldn't fight the feeling of dread that had began to bubble up in the pit of her stomach. What she saw when she got to the forest nearly broke her heart.

"Akko, please come back. I'll make you your favorite cookies!" Lotte said while hugging her tightly.

"I'm not going back, just leave me alone," Akko mumbled and buried her head in her knees.

"Come on Akko since when do you let messing up get to you?" Amanda asked while punching her shoulder affectionately. Only it did no good. Atsuko "Akko" Kagari's sprit has been broken. And there's nothing that any of her friends could do, to get it back.

But Diana can.

"If you are going to let the negative thoughts cloud your judgment, then you are a bigger fool than I thought Atsuko Kagari!" Diana scolded with clear disdain in her voice.

"Diana that's not helping the situation!" Lotte panicked.

"Everyone go away and leave me alone," Akko muttered into her knees.

"You think that because you were not born with magic you can't do it. Well let me tell you something, I couldn't use magic when I was younger either."

"Wait really?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"That's right, no matter how hard I tried nothing worked. But that didn't stop me from achieving my dream. My love of magic is what made me keep pressing on when everyone else had given up on me. I did it myself because I believed I could do it. If you give up on yourself, now then you can forget about making me eat my words!" Diana yelled.

After revealing that piece of information to everyone, the forest grew silent. Nobody said a word as they all stared at Diana in amazement. The first person to break the silence was Akko.

"What is it to you if I become a witch or not? You said it yourself, I can't do the basic of spells, then I have no hope of becoming a witch. So again I ask, what's it to you?" Akko muttered and looked up at Diana with a defeated expression written across her face.

"You imbecile!" Diana sighed and grabbed Akko's hand. "Magic should only be used to the fullest by everyone. Its not fair to the magic or the user if you're not trying your hardest!" she stated and yanked Akko up to her feet.

"You still didn't answer my question," Akko muttered with zero emotion in her tone.

"I care because I'm not going to let the person I love make false promises and loose her spark that made me fall for her in the first place," Diana murmured and pulled Akko in close for a loving kiss.

In that moment everyone's mouths dropped and Akko's spark returned to her. When she finally came back to reality Akko had a furious blush on her face that rivaled Chariot's hair. When Diana pulled away she was relieved to see that the girl that managed to worm her way into her heart, had finally come back around.

"Y-You j-just said... a-and y-you... DID YOU GET STUNG BY ANOTHER CUPID BEE?!" Akko shouted through her stuttering embarrassment.

"No, I did not," Diana said while wincing, "although I may have gone deaf just now."

"Us too..." Everyone else deadpanned in unison with big ole sweat drops dripping down the side of their faces.

"B-But, y-you, I thought you hated me?" Akko stammered while still blushing.

"I hated your recklessness and you're disregard to the honor and tradition magic holds," Diana stated which caused Akko to look down in shame. "But you," she brought her hands up to cup her cheeks, "I could never hate the adorably sweet and caring person that you are. I could never hate the only light and laughter, ever to make me feel better, in my dark life. I could never hate Atsuko Kagari," Diana whispered softly while gently caressing Akko's cheek with her thumb.

"Curse you..." Akko muttered with flaming cheeks.

'I beg your pardon?" Diana asked with a raised brow and slight confusion.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR STUPID PERFECTNESS!" Akko shouted before claiming Diana's lips with her own.

Needless to say Atsuko "Akko" Kagari got her spirit back that day.


End file.
